


You Fight Good

by AishiCc



Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot, Tripkey, You Fight Good, clay is the wrost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: A One Shot I can blame on @hopemustneverdie tumblr. Tripikey + mud + You fight good = this fic.





	You Fight Good

This is all [@hopemustneverdie](https://hopemustneverdie.tumblr.com) 's fault over on Tmblr, go there tons of good stuff for the fandom you won't be sorry. They did a simple little post invoking the you fight good meme and it got stuck in the back of my head. This is the result, hope you enjoy it. If you do be sure to thank HMND if you comment, it is only polite after all.

 **WarNinGs** : One Shot, Tripkey, inspired by a meme

**Aishi Say**

“ _You fight good_.”

Li Shang, love this awkward dork.  
 

**yUofiGhtgOOdyUofiGhtgOOdyUofiGhtgOOd  
**

Tripitaka squinted rain out of her eyes as she swung at the vaguely human shaped construct attacking her. Soaked and muddy clothes clung and thankfully did not hinder her movements much compared to the mud and heavy rain. Twin chui hit the clay turning into mud with a wet sound, sticking rather then denting, cracking or chipping. Grunting the human jerked, the clay head tilting down as if looking at what was annoying her. Still creeped out by things without a face moving their heads like they had normal eyes she yanked harder freeing her left mace, right coming roughly half free. A flash of crimson drew her eye even as she pulled again. Monkey was dodging as he swung, his stuff cutting through the thick clay like a hot blade. Freeing her right handed weapon she took up a defensive stance panting slightly. She did not have the upper body strength of a male and she was feeling it now. She had chosen to practice with a pair of chui when Sandy suggested she should learn to fight like a monk. Reminding the goddess she was not a real monk absently did not change the fact Sandy had a point. Monkey was the best fighter among them, he had been trained to be a royal guard after all. Sandy was skilled, what training she had received Tripitaka did not know and Sandy may not remember. Pigsy was the most reluctant to fight but he knew what he was doing, she was not keen on beating up every demon they came across either.

Lighting flashed and she was suddenly covered in mud, frozen in shock for a moment. Blinking she realized Pigsy had used his magic to blast the mud men. Shaking her arms she grimaced at the clinging orange clay, thankful for he lack of long hair. Hearing a call of her name she turned with a half muttered, “Here.” Shaking her arms again she ignored the sound of footsteps coming close, the clay people had not sounded human even before they started turning into mud. A hand taking her chin snapped her back into the present, chui dropping from her hands. Monkey stood before her, leather clothing splattered but much cleaner then her own clothing. His yellow scarf was being used to gently clean her face, his expression oddly serious. Swallowing she reached out and closed her fingers around his wrist, feeling him freeze at her touch. Lowering his hand from her face she instinctively took a step forward, watching rain drops trail down his face she waned to wipe them away but knowing her hands were filthy stopped her. “Monkey...”

Monkey tilted his head slightly at the muddy human when she lowered his hand from her mostly now clean face. Had he done something wrong? He was trying to be kind as she deserved and tried to be to him, had he somehow messed it up? Frowning in mild confusion and worry he relaxed when Tripitaka quietly said his name, tone soft not at all reprimanding. Smiling he leaned close and rested his forehead against hers for a moment before pulling away. “It is a good thing you aren't all in white right now...not that you look bad in white.”

Tripitaka started to close her eyes as Monkey leaned close only to blink when he touche foreheads, why had she thought he was going to kiss her just then? Was it because he had looked so serious while cleaning her face? That he had leaned close in a way one tended to before kissing a shorter person? Because she had wanted him to? Blinking up at the god she was grateful if she was blushing he didn't seem to notice. “Monkey.”

“You seem alright, did they hurt you?” Monkey did not see any signs of injury simply mud and a bit of heavy breathing. Fighting mud was exhausting so the heavier then normal breathing was not enough to raise an alarm.

Tripitaka shook here head, she might have a bruise or two forming but nothing serious thankfully, “I'm just muddy and tried. I don't think chui are for me.”

Monkey glanced down at the discarded maces, “That doesn't mater right now.”

“No, I guess not,” Tripitaka agreed as she squeezed Monkey's wrist gently to draw his attention back to her, smiling when he gave her a questioning look. “I really am fine Monkey.”

Monkey gave the muddy girl once last scrutinizing look before relaxing, “Yes, you are.”

Tripitaka blinked not sure he had meant to phrase his agreement quite like that, slipping her hold from his wrist to his hand she smiled. She liked the feel of Monkey's hand in hers, its warmth had not changed since he sought her out while trapped in his own mind. His hand was still for a moment before fingers closed over her own and she smiled a bit wider. “I'm glad you are alright too Monkey.”

“Please those things did not even mess up my hair,” Monkey scoffed as he flicked his damp hair with his free left hand. Tripitaka giggled at his teasing and he grinned, she had an adorable smile. Squeezing her hand he started to lean in only to freeze when he heard a foot land in a puddle. Pulling back he glanced to his left and spotted Pigsy frowning at his foot, Sandy shaking her head at the other god. Sighing softly he pulled his hand free and patted Tripitaka's muddy shoulder, she had to be chilly under all that wet cloth. “You fight good monk.”

Tripitaka giggled amused, Monkey's hair was wet but as free of mud as most of the rest of him. When he squeezed her hand before starting to lean in again she closed her eyes once more. When he made no contact one way or the other she opened her eyes and frowned at the frustrated look, what was wrong? Confused she glanced at his hand when he patted his shoulder before speaking, not really helping her confusion, “oh.” She was sure he was going to kiss her that time so why had he pulled away like this, was she wrong. Disappointed she tried to hide it but could not look up at him directly, “Thank you Monkey.”

Pigsy frowned at his now even wetter shoe muttering under his breath, he did not like rain the way Sandy did. Looking up he spotted Monkey and Tripitaka both on their feet, the monk covered in mud except her face. Monkey's yellow scarf was in his right hand and that solved that mystery, he could be a softie when no one was around to judge him. When Monkey seemed to upset Tripitaka he turned to Sandy in case he had missed something. The goddess sighed shaking her head in bemused exasperation and Pigsy joined her. As if it was some cosmic secret the god and the monk liked each other. “He is such a child.”

Sandy nodded, Monkey was very childlike it was part of his charm when he was not being annoying. Clearing her throat she ignored her fellow god. “AREN'T YOU COLD?”

Tripitaka jumped at Sandy's suddenly too loud voice, Monkey's hands closing around her upper arms to steady her before they released her and he stepped back. She knew he was no good at showing gentler feelings around others but she still wanted to shake him, he could be so infuriating. Turning from the male she looked up at Sandy, “A little!”

“Well that settles it then,” Sandy declared nodding as she started walking up to the pair, humans could get sick walking around like that.

“I have mud in places I only want mud in when I'm taking a spa day,” Pigys muttered, he was cleaner then poor Tripitaka above the waist but not below.

Monkey titled his head confused, Tripitaka frowning “What's a spa?”

Pigsy threw his hands up, “What's a spa they ask, it is a wonderful place I will have to drag you both to later that's what a spa is.”

Sandy flicked a glob of clay from Pigsy's shoulder, “A wonderful place full of mud?”

“Tubs of it,” Pigsy answered, had Monkey done anything but fight and get into mischief before being imprisoned?

“Wait you bathe in mud? Why would anyone bathe in mud?” Monkey demanded frowning, sure playing in mud could be fun but that was besides the point.

Pigsy sighed, this man sometimes, “It is _special_ mud Monkey, full of relaxing and healing goodness. I am surprised you never ended up going to the bathes with all that training and fighting you did.”

Monkey shrugged, “Pain makes you react faster.”

Tripitaka frowned slightly as she searched her memories for healing bathes, “The Scholar mentioned something like that...volcanic ash.”

“Ash and mud helps get one clean?” Sandy questioned confused, that made little sense but it seemed that it was true.

“No Sandy, it is a cleansing kind of thing not clean kind of thing,” Pigsy corrected not surprised the goddess was confused, it did sound strange.

Monkey frowned, the idea of bathing in mud to cleanse his body rather then clean it made little sense to him, maybe if he saw it done it would make more sense. “As fascinating as all this mud bathing talk is Tripitaka is still covered in mud right now.”

“Monkey is right,” Sandy put her arm around Tripitaka, “I'll see she gets clean while you two go wash up that way. We'll met up back at camp, which thankfully has a roof this time.”

Pigsy patted Monkey's shoulder, “Come on we need to talk.”

**yUofiGhtgOOdyUofiGhtgOOdyUofiGhtgOOd  
**

Tripitaka sighed as she scrubbed the mud from her top, thankfully magic infused clay came out easier then normal clay did. Sandy was kicking her feet back and forth besides the pile of dirty clothing, clean clothes resting on a rock near by but out of easy splash distance thanks to Sandy's speed. “You might feel better if you talk about it?”

“I just...it's nothing really,” Tripitaka cut herself off and went back to cleaning her top with vigor. She was not a normal girl with a crush on a normal boy, she was a girl playing a part crushing on the object of her supposed divine mission. Sure Monkey had gotten over her being a girl quickly, his confusion understandable, but finding out she was not Tripitaka would be a betrayal in the truest sense. She might be doing alright right now but sooner or later the truth would come out and that would be then end, she would lose it all.

“I am a very good listener you know? Come now Tripitaka was gods are suppose to help you on this quest, not just Monkey with the fighty parts.” Sandy could guess it had something to do with Monkey, and wanted to help if she could.

Tripitaka couldn't help but smile a little at Sandy's use of fighty parts, Sandy had been the first to learn what she was so maybe it was fate she heard this first too? “I know he cares about me, but how much he cares...”

“Ah,” Sandy nodded, “yes that could be a problem.”

“I swear before you got there he was going to kiss me, well kiss me again.” The first time hardly counted, there was romance or even lust in that action. Seeking her hand had more intimacy then any lost in a moment of excitement kiss ever could.

“I fear Pigsy would have teased him if he had, that may not have ended well,” The males were developing a very brotherly bond and brothers fought, she remembered that.

Tripitaka groaned rinsing blue cloth now free of mud, Monkey did not always handle being called out for having feelings well. “No, probably not.”

“If you want a kiss why not just kiss him?” Sandy asked confused, it was not like a kiss would hurt anyone. “Is it because he is a god?”

“Yes, no, I don't know. I mean I was suppose to free him so he could help me gather the scrolls, that is all.” Tripitaka sighed letting the blue cloth float unmoving, “I knew I wanted to become friends with him but I never thought...and now I am at loss.”

Sandy was a silent for a long moment, Monkey had his charms but first impressions were not always smooth. She had met him when he attacked, she could not blame him since he had no way of knowing she was harmless to Tripitaka. “You have been since you started and have done just fine.” Tripitaka looked up at her and Sandy smiled fondly, “Monkey needs love and guidance more then most, those he trusted and looked to turned on him once so he fears getting close again. I know how he feels, but if there is one human even demons can trust it is you Tripitaka.” Reaching out the god patted the human's head, “I doubt the 'real' Tripitaka would have done so well with him.”

Tripitaka threw her arms around Sandy with a sniff, letting her tunic float forgotten for a moment, “Thank you Sandy...thank you.”

Sandy blinked at the sudden display of emotion before smiling as she wrapped her arms around the human, a little sister who would never leave her all alone. “Of course...you might want to fetch your top before it floats away.”

**yUofiGhtgOOdyUofiGhtgOOdyUofiGhtgOOd  
**

“Look you have many skills Monkey, but eloquence is not one of them,” Pigsy informed his younger god as the other ran his fingers through long hair.

“huh?” Monkey asked frowning at the breaded male confused, the first part was clear at least.

Pisgy sighed, he needed to work on this guy's vocabulary it was abhorrent for a god, “Words are not your strong suit.”

“You mean all that speech sounding stuff, why would I bother with so many words?” Monkey preferred to just get to the point. If you said something nice and clear then no one could misunderstand you, he was not a bard.

“Well, you see cultured young ladies like it when men put in an effort to impress them,” Pigsy explained pleased he had Monkey's full attention. “Now you think Tripitaka is cultured don't you?”

Monkey frowned as he considered that, “You mean like the Master?”

“Yes, like the Master,” Pigsy was willing to work with whatever examples would get through that thick skull.

“So because Tripitaka is like the Master she likes it when people use too many words to say something?” Monkey was not sure that was right, she did not always talk too much to say so little.

“No, no...kay let's try this? You need to play to your strengths,” Pigsy was grateful Monkey's fighting skills were far superior to his communication skills. At least Monkey was making an effort to improve his non-combat skills since leaving the Jade Mountain. Tripitaka was part of the reason, she did inspire those around her to be better, and was so loyal. She had barely known Monkey and Sandy when she had met him but risked death more then once just to try and get back to them, who would not be inspired by that?

Monkey nodded, playing to his strengths made sense to him even the Master had not been good at everything,” Meaning?”

“Meaning _show_ not _tell_ , follow?” Monkey could be a bit slow but he was not stupid, and when he focused he could be scary insightful.

“Show not tell, that is very me,” Monkey agreed liking the sound of that, frowning when a thought hit him. “You aren't going to tease me?”

“I happen to adore Tripitaka and if you make her happy then I will do what I can to see she is happy, but yes there will be teasing later.” Pigsy did want the human to be happy, she deserved to be quest ot not.

Monkey smiled, it was hard to stay mad at someone who wanted Tripitaka to be happy, he could handle some teasing. “You don't think she could do better?”

“Monkey you will become that better for her so no, now you break that girl's heart I will stake my claim so be sure to behave yourself.” Grinning Pigsy laughed when Monkey splashed him playfully, “Oh like you'd blame me?”

“Nope,” Monkey answered smirking as he got to his feet holding out his hand for the larger male, “but it's _never_ going to happen”

Pigsy clasped Monkey's wrist accepting the help out of the water, “See that it doesn’t I would hate to embarrass you.”

Monkey chuckled, “Oh I bet, I'm heading back now.”

**yUofiGhtgOOdyUofiGhtgOOdyUofiGhtgOOd  
**

Tripitaka headed back towards the abandon home they had found, likely due to an old demon attack it seemed. Sandy was hanging back with her now clean but still just as soaked clothes, it was too chilly to wear them until they dried. Her dark golden tunic was a little loser then her monk attire but she rather liked tunics and pants, skirts were a pain. Pigsy had suggested a few changes of clothes for her, seemed gods could deal with tears and stains in ways no human could. The rich gold reminded her of Monkey's scarf only darker, and the gods had agreed the color looked good on her. Stepping out of the trees she spotted Monkey looking up at the sky, expression calm. Walking slowly towards the god she caught him smile before lowering his face to focus on her, still perfectly calm.

Taking his good mood as a sign she returned his smile of greeting, fingers moving to brush a lock of hair behind her ear even though she no longer had locks to fiddle with. Monkey titled his head slightly at her and she glanced away, that was a bit awkward. Looking back up at him she relaxed, his gentle eyes glinting in the full moon light were soothing to her nerves. “Monkey..,” She trailed off as he raised his hands, taking her face gently in his hands since he could easily crush her skull. Confused she wondered if she had worried him by being so nervous, she was not hiding it very well. Swallowing she wet her lips steeling herself to just blurt it all out, freezing when Monkey moved first. Lips she had barely registered the first time they pressed against hers linger longer this time. Warm and soft, the best and often hidden side of the god they belonged to.

Blinking up at the god who she could honestly say she had felt a connection to even before she had met him she just stood there silent. Her brain catching up as it had the first time only this time Monkey was not rushing off to fight for their lives. Watching him lower his hands expression unsure she remembered she was just standing there staring at him, it was no wonder he was unsure. Smiling she threw her arms around her neck, damp hair wetting her sleeves. Pressing against the back of his head she raised her head so she could reach his mouth. Her smile grew when she felt Monkey's lips curl before shifting to fit with hers.

Pigsy came to stand beside Sandy who had been watching the pair since Tripitaka had spotted Monkey. Glancing at her he nodded towards the pair, “So this is finally happening.”

Sandy nodded, it was good to see her friends happy, “Yes, you..?”

“Had a talk with Monkey while you talked to Tripitaka yep, took some time but seems he got the hint,” Nodding in approval the breaded god patted Sandy's shoulder, “Come on before they notice us and it ruins the moment.” Sandy nodded following her fellow god inside, keeping watch at the window as Pigsy got to cooking.

**YuofiGhtgOOdyUofiGhtgOOdyUofiGhtgOOd  
**

Monkey opened an eyes when he felt a drop of water hit his ear, unsure if he had really felt anything. Closing his eye again he ignored it, frowning when he felt the skies open once more. Tripitaka laughed as she took Monkey's hand and pulled him to the door, opening the door before walking in. The smell of cooking food was welcoming, and she sighed content. Glancing at Monkey she giggled at his scowling at the sky before he closed the door with his foot. “We couldn't stand out there all night you know?”

“Could to...well I could,” Monkey muttered crossing his arms, he could stand for a night easily enough.

Tripitaka smiled laying her hand on his arm drawing his attention, “There will be other nights Monkey,”

Monkey smiled as he leaned down and kissed the not monk's forehead, “Right as usual little monk.”

“Ah, good you two have decided to join us. Sit down and I will feed you hm? Sandy dinner!” Pigsy grinned when Monkey rolled his eyes, was a brother for? ****

**yUofiGhtgOOdyUofiGhtgOOdyUofiGhtgOOd  
**

Originally I was just going to redo the scene with TNLM cast but I got to thinking and it became this, no clue if spas are a thing in this verse or not. A lot of my One Shots are a mix of funny and serious, and this one was no exception. I hope you enjoyed this longer One Shot. Remember you can hit me ideas in a comment or over on my Tumblr, also happy to talk headcannon or whatever. Here's to seeing ya next time.


End file.
